Liés dans les ténèbres
by Nymria
Summary: Fic retraçant le parcours de Severus, lorsqu'il était encore un fidèle mangemort de Voldemort, puis de la cause de son soudain revirement.


**Liés dans les ténèbres**

**Prologue**

Il resserra les doigts sur sa baguette magique lorsqu'il l'aperçu. Ian Fraser. Un auror. Un des meilleurs certainement. Il était également très jeune, à peine 23 ans. Et il allait mourir.

Le mangemort regarda Ian traverser la route, faisant sauter sa petite fille de six mois dans ses bras. Elle riait aux éclats, image même du bonheur. Il n'avait pas prévu de la tuer, mais il n'était pas homme à refuser un tel plaisir lorsqu'il se présentait.

Un an. Un an bientôt qu'il tentait de le tuer. Ian semblait mettre un plaisir malsain dans sa lutte contre les mangemorts. Le fait que ses parents avaient été assassinés devant ses yeux avait peut-être joué un facteur important dans le choix de sa carrière professionnelle, se dit le mangemort avec ironie.

Ian dirigeait une équipe d'aurors que le Seigneur des ténèbres qualifiait lui-même de kamikazes. Rien ne les arrêtaient, et les mangemorts en avaient une peur bleue. Eux, l'élite des sorciers. Les sang-pur. Avoir peur de misérables aurors. Ca ne pouvait pas durer, se dit l'homme.

Un par un, il avait assassiné ces hommes. Et il n'en restait plus qu'un, le plus fort, le plus coriace. Et il allait se faire un plaisir de le tuer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait laissé cet honneur. Depuis quelques temps, il était plus qu'un simple mangemort. Il était devenu presque le bras droit du mage noir, et il voyait avec satisfaction la haine et la jalousie que cela provoquait chez ses "confrères".

Un éclat de rire du bébé le ramena dans le présent et, silencieux comme une ombre, il s'engagea dans la rue à la suite de Ian, entraînant dans son sillage les trois mangemorts qui l'accompagnaient.

La nuit était presque tombée, et les ombres dansantes de cette fin de journée permettaient aux mangemorts de se fondre dans l'obscurité.

L'appartement que Ian habitait avec sa femme et sa fille était situé au fond d'une voie sans issue.

Le mangemort attendit que Ian s'arrête devant la porte, absorbé par la tâche délicate de sortir ses clés de sa poche tout en tenant d'une main ferme le bébé qui ne cessait de gesticuler. Puis il dit d'une voix doucereuse:

- Ian Fraser, ça faisait longtemps...

Ian fit sauter sa fille dans ses bras, puis repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui retombait devant les yeux du bébé.

- Oui, nous sommes presque arrivés. Maman doit nous attendre, avec un bon dîner, tu ne penses pas?

Il traversa la route, jouant toujours avec sa fille, puis s'engagea dans la ruelle menant à son appartement. Un léger bruissement derrière lui le fit se retourner légèrement. Il savait que par les temps qui courraient, il ne faisait pas bon se ballader dans les rues à la nuit tombée. Aussi accéléra-t-il le pas.

Il s'arrêta enfin devant la porte de l'immeuble, soulagé. Puis il se glaça en entendant la voix tant redoutée derrière lui:

- Ian Fraser, ça faisait longtemps...

"Non, pas ça, pas maintenant", songea-t-il avec désespoir.

Il n'eu que le temps de se retourner. Un éclair vert frappa sa poitrine, et il se sentit tomber, accompagné du cri de son bébé, qui résonnait loin, loin au fond de sa conscience.

Sa dernière pensée fut pour sa femme.

Lya s'étira lentement, puis bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle s'escrimait à rédiger ce rapport, et enfin, elle avait fini.

Elle regarda distraitement sa montre, puis se redressa brutalement sur sa chaise, avec un cri de surprise. Huit heures?! Seigneur, elle allait se faire passer un de ces savons! Ian détestait la savoir dans les rues la nuit tombée.

Elle se leva, attrapa sa veste au vol, et sortit en trombe de son bureau. Elle traversa le bâtiment en courant; et une fois arrivée dehors, transplana aussitôt.

Dans un pop sonore, elle arriva à l'angle de la rue, et se hâta vers l'entrée de l'immeuble. La ruelle baignait dans une étrange lumière verte, et elle s'arrêta brusquement. Son coeur semblait battre au ralenti, et elle ferma les yeux, tentant de se convaincre que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être ça. Seigneur, tout mais pas ça.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, et les leva letement vers le ciel. La marque des Ténèbres se détachait nettement au-dessus du bâtiment.

Elle se mit à courir, et bientôt, une forme étendue sur le sol apparu. Elle se laissa tomber à côté des corps froids de Ian et de sa fille, des larmes de douleur roulant sur ses joues. Elle se mit à hurler, serrant contre elle les deux corps sans vie.

Avec cette conscience morbide que l'on ne semblait avoir qu'en des moments comme ceux-là, elle remarqua que sa petite Miranda avait perdu une de ses chaussures. Elle était toujours dans les bras de son père, et Lya fit un geste pour lui remettre sa chaussure, avant de renoncer, ses larmes coulant de plus belle.

Sa petite chaussure ne lui servirait plus à rien.

Un petit pop retentit au bout de la rue, et il se retourna, pour voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres apparaître. Ce dernier s'approcha, contemplant à son tour la scène. Il éclata d'un rire aigu, avant de mettre une main sur l'épaule de son serviteur.

- Bon travail, Severus...


End file.
